The life of KISH
by macy1998
Summary: A series of stories all about Kyle and Oliver
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Kyle stood at the front of the crowd, in front of the pastor as he spoke the words "As you exchange the rings I will pronounce you partners." Kyle looked down at the ring in his hand then back at the man in front of him and realized it wasn't who he wanted to be. "Wait?" Kyle said "I can't do this." He gives Nick the ring back. "I'm sorry Nick but the truth is I never stopped loving Oliver. I never should have started this with you. I only did it to make him jealous." Kyle sighs "Look Nick you're amazing and someday you'll find a great guy but it's not me." Kyle turned and made his way through the crowd but he couldn't find Oliver. He saw Layla and Christian and went over to them. "Hey where did Oliver go?"

Layla looked at Christian then back at Kyle. He left after his big speech. He said he couldn't watch the love of his life marry another man."

Kyle sighs "Well do you know where he went?"

Layla shakes his head. "No, sorry but maybe he's at the house."

"Ok" Kyle ran off.

000

Oliver walked the streets completely heartbroken. Kyle was married and he couldn't believe it.

"Hey Oliver" Came a voice from behind him.

Oliver turned to see Broody leaning out the window. "Hey Broody."

"Need a lift?" He said stopping the car.

Oliver shrugged "Sure" he gets in the car and silently shuts the door.

Broody drives off. "You okay man?" I saw you're bit speech today and I'm proud of you." he pats him on the shoulder.

Oliver smiled. "Thanks man."

Broody looked at him. "About the wedding, sorry dude."

"Yeah well it's over now, Kyle is married. You know I went to his house and begged him for another chance and he completely shut me down. What am I suppose to do now?" Oliver said looking down.

"It's simple just move on." Broody said plainly.

"It's not that simple. Kyle was my first and he might be my only." Oliver said raising his voice a little.

"How do you know that when you've never had sex with another guy before." Broody said

"Because you just know. I fell in love with Kyle because he the sweetest person I ever met. He could always read me like a book. He could always make me laugh no matter what mood I was in. Kyle was always there for me even when I was a complete asshole." He looked at Broody. "I don't want anyone else Broody I just want Kyle." Oliver wipes his face. "This is the worst day of my life."

Broody patted him on the leg. "It's going to me alright. Do you want me to drop you off home?"

Oliver shook his head. "No the ceremony is about to be over and I should get back."

00

After not finding Oliver at his house Kyle decided to go back to the ceremony to see if Christian and Layla were still there.

000

Oliver sees Nick sitting on a bench. "Hey Nick."

"What do you want?" Nick said not looking up.

"Why are you so upset you should be happy? I mean you're a married man now." Oliver sat down next to him. "So where's Kyle?"

Nick then realized that Oliver didn't know about Kyle breaking up with him and leaving him at the altar so he decided to mess with him. "He's talking with the pastor. Then we're going to leave."

Oliver sighs "Well congratulations." Oliver got up and went up to the roof.

000

When Kyle got there he didn't see Layla and Christian but he saw Nick. "Nick!" he yelled out and walked over to him.

Nick jumped up. "Kyle" he said happily.

"Has Oliver been back here?" Kyle said quickly.

Nick's smiles faded "You're not even going to ask me how I feel?"

"Look Nick I know you're hurt and I'm sorry but you knew how I felt about Oliver." Nick said.

"Then why did you agree to marry me?" Nick yelled.

"Because I was shocked and I thought I would never have another chance to get married so I said yes. Plus Oliver showed up and it just came out. I decided to follow my heard instead of listening to my head and we both know my heart is Oliver." Kyle looked away from Nick. "Look just forget it I'll find him myself."

"He's on the roof." Nick said sitting back down.

Kyle looked back at him. "Thanks" He goes up to the roof. Oliver was sitting there on the ledge with his feet dangling. "Oliver" Kyle said walking up behind him.

Oliver looked back at him. "What are you doing here?"

Kyle sits next to him. "I've been looking for you. We need to talk."

"Why?" Oliver said turning away from him. "You're married now there's nothing else to talk about."

Kyle smiled "Oliver you left so you didn't hear me end it with Nick."

Oliver's head shot up. "What?"

"I listened to my heart and my heat is you." Kyle reached over and took one of his hands in his own. "Oliver I've been in love with you since collage and nothing has changed. I still love you and I want to be with you."

Oliver didn't say anything.

Kyle smiled "Oliver say something."

"I'm sorry Kyle for everything that happened in collage and for the past month or so." Oliver said looking guilty.

Kyle just smiled "Oliver I just want you to be sure about this."

Oliver got up and pulled Kyle up with him. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life, Kyle I love you."

"I love you too Oliver." Kyle leans forward and kisses Oliver on the lips.

Oliver's arms goes around Kyle's waist pulling him closer as Kyle placed one hand on Oliver's chest and the other on his face.

Pulling back they rest their foreheads against each others.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Oliver said happily.

Kyle wiped a tear away that fell from his lover's right eye. "Me either but I wouldn't want it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

It's been almost an hour since Kyle and Oliver's big fight about Nick. Since Oliver walked away and Kyle found out the truth about Nick and left him to find Oliver. Oliver said he would be at the club so that was the first place he went. He didn't find Oliver but he found Christian and Layla. He goes over to them. They told him he just left and he probably went home.

Oliver entered his apartment and dropped his keys on the table. Then he got a beer out of the fridge and opened it. Plopping down on the couch and put his legs up on the table and turned on the TV. He couldn't believe that Kyle didn't believe him and the more he thought about it the more it pissed him off. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out. Kyle's name was flashing on the screen and he pushed ignore and threw it on the table.

Kyle was halfway to Oliver's place with the phone to his ear. He's been calling Oliver non-stop and he just won't answer his phone. He hung it up and focused on finding Oliver.

Oliver ended up halfway sleep on the couch. The beer bottle halfway gone. He jumped up when someone knocked on the door. He slowly got up. "Ok ok I'm coming!"

Kyle smiled on the other side of the door because he finally found Oliver. The door opened. "Oliver" he said smiling.

Oliver just stared at him. "What do you want Kyle?" he walked back over to the couch and sat down. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"I am with him." Kyle said shutting the door. "Oliver-"

"Just leave me alone Kyle." Oliver to a long swig out of his beer.

Kyle took the beer out of his hand. "Damn it Oliver will you shut up and listen to me."

Oliver jumps up. "I don't want to talk alright. All that stuff with Nick made me feel like I was second in your life and the fact that you would believe him over me tell me how you really feel about him."

Kyle walked up to Oliver. "I don't have feeling for him. You're the one I love and the one I want to be with not Nick."

"Then how come every time we're together or whenever I want to spend time with you Nick always came first?" Oliver shouted.

"Oliver he was attacked." Kyle stated.

"Well did you ever think that he planned that to? Did you ever think about that?" Oliver sat back down.

Kyle sat on the table in front of Oliver. "Oliver I was wrong and I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for making you feel like you were second in my life when you knew you were number 1."

Oliver just sat there. "You didn't trust me Kyle; it's as simple as that."

"Well after everything we've been through can you blame me?" Kyle said looking down.

Oliver glared to him. "Well why don't you just leave."

Kyle looked back at him. "I'm not going anywhere." he placed both of his hands on each of Oliver's legs. "Please just listen to me. The only reason I treated Nick like that was because he was attacked and he didn't have anyone else. Plus I broke up with him on our wedding day. It was always you Oliver."

"I'm sorry for being so jealous." Oliver admitted.

Kyle smiled. "It's ok."

Oliver scooted up so that his knees were touching Kyle's. "I really hate it when we fight."

"Me too but I'm sorry for not trusting you and it won't happen again." Kyle kissed Oliver. "I love you."

Oliver smiled "I love you too."

"Good." Kyle gets up and throws away the beer bottle. "Now let's go."

Oliver sat up "Where are we going?"

"Out" Was all Kyle said.

Together they left.


End file.
